Army of fairies
by FanFiclord123
Summary: once a man who did hated my life, working in a office that don't pay well, riddiculed by his boss and co-workers, drinking his problems away to escape from reality but the buzz dies and reality hits him in the face and recycled the day over again. join Adam strauton as he joins a elite Military group and realize that he had the greatest escape plan ever. Rated M LucyXOc.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail Army

Chapter 1- An offer you can't refuse

Main character's PoV

It was a normal day in the city, the air was warm, the sky was blue and people were basking in the hot sun. My life never changed, just going on and on in a dull cycle. I was on my way to the Magnolia savings bank to deposit money into my account, like I always did at the end of every month. I greeted the workers there as I have been going to that bank for the last five years. I greeted my usual teller and told the usual amount I wanted in the account.

Everything was fine until…

"THIS IS A HEIST! EVERYBODY GET ON THE FUCKIN FLOOR NOW!" Someone yelled from behind and as I looked, I saw ten men blocking the entrance. I took a good look at them: they look building, wearing masks to cover up their identity, armored to the nail and are hold most likely M16 assault rifles and Ak47's. I decided to comply as any form of retaliation would end in death. One of the men orders half of the group to get the money.

"YOU THINK WE'RE JOKING EH?" he said as grabbed one of the civilians. This was a young woman somewhere in her 20's with brown hair. Then out of nowhere, he pulls out a knife and slits her throat causing everyone to scream. This changed everything; this meant that they have no value for human life whatsoever. I decided it would be better to stay down and if so, comply with their demands. Half of the group then came back with bags filled with money and were about to exit the bank.

"Now if any of you squeal to the cops, we'll find you and you don't want that now do ya?" he asked as he walked out. Suddenly, I hear gunshots and see that two of the guards lay dead with bullet holes in the head. Suddenly, all hell breaks loose as there was gunfire all around the bank and people were running out of the bank. I then see a man with pink hair, black shirt; Camo pants and combat boots jump from behind the desk and shoot two other members of the robbers with an Ak47u. Another person this time with black hair, shirtless also with camo pants and combat boots taking down two more thugs using a MP5K. One of the thugs as he died dropped his AK47 on the ground. By the way these guys dressed, it looked like they weren't from the police, or do they look like the military soldiers. But these guys took down these guys as if they were nothing.

"Geez Natsu, you gotten sloppy." Said one of them reloading his weapon. The man with the pink of hair then turns around with an angry look on his face and buts heads with the other.

"What did you say Gray? You really wanna go?" Natsu asked him. This made the made the one called gray aim his gun at Natsu.

"I'll take you on anytime!" Gray yelled. Natsu did the same thing and points his gun at Gray. They both didn't see that three guards had walked in and had their sights on icing them out. I thought that if I don't help them, they are good as dead. So with no hesitation, I grabbed the AK47 I saw from earlier and shot down three of the goons with what was left of the AK47. Natsu and Gray then see me doing this and were taken by surprise by seeing me; an ordinary civilian take down a bunch of thugs.

"Whoa man what do you think you're doing?" asked gray

"Yeah, leave the shooting to us." Replied Natsu. I give them an angry look and walk towards them.

"Oh really? If I had left things to the two of you, you would've been filled with holes!" I yelled. They both had realized that I was right and hung their heads in shame.

"Your right man, thanks for saving our asses man. I'm Corporal Gray Fullbuster and this is Private First class Natsu Dragneel." Said Gray. It looked like all was good until we hear the sound of a gun being cocked back. We all looked around and saw a man that looked like the leader of the heist covered in his own allies blood holding a little boy hostage.

"Make any more moves and I blow this kid's head off!" he yelled. We dropped our guns and kicked them to the side. I then see a red haired woman holding a M1911 handgun crouching behind the stair way and aimed for the leader. She then takes her shot and the bullet hits the man in the back, the kid runs from the bank and the man goes down and Natsu and Gray go to get their guns. The woman walks in with red hair, a bullet proof vest and wearing the same pants and shoes.

"What took you so long? You should've had this place secured seconds ago." She angrily stated. The two ran behind me and I felt scared out of my mind. She darted her eyes towards me.

"And you, who are you to pick up a gun and do the job of a solider?!" she barked at me. I stood my ground and dropped my gun.

"The one who saved these two hiding behind me." I replied moving to the side leaving the two defenseless. I see the man who she shot and pointed his gun at her. I ran and pushed her out of the way and dodged his bullets. The red head along with Natsu and Gray were amazed at what I was doing.

I kicked the gun out of his hand and hit him in the stomach and watched him fall down the stairs. I then see the red headed lady take down another footman and laid him down in an arm bar submission manuvever.

"Behind you!" she yells and i quickly turned around to see the same guy i knocked out charging me and without hesitation, i used an old tatic i learned and severely knocked him out. I walked into the bank and saw The red headed woman on what looked like a Tac com.

"Alright Lisanna, we'll be waiting here for extraction, and yes Natsu is unharmed Erza out." she said.

"So your name is Erza huh?" I said to her. she nodded. I walked away leaving her puzzled. she followed me to the parking lot of the bank.

"where do you think your going?" she asked me.

"Home." I replied as i stepped closer to my car.

"What you did back there was amazing. You took down a group of militia men as if it was nothing to you. We could use someone like you in the ranks of the Fiore Task Force." said Erza.

"Yeah man, we can use you in our ranks." said Gray with Natsu nodding. i was uninterested in taking orders like somebody's bitch so I kept on walking towards my car.

"so your going to keep on walking on then? let me guess; your going back to your regular 9-5 job, that barely pays your mortage, being put down by your boss and everyone that is higher than you, go to the bar and soak up your emotions then head home and cry yourself to sleep and repeat the process for the rest of your life. If that's what you want then I won't stop you." she told me and then walked away with Natsu nd Gray following her.

What she said was sadly 100 percent true, i did hate my life, working in a office that don't pay well, being riddiculed by my boss and co-workers, going to the bar and drinking my problems away to try to escape from reality but the buzz dies and reality hits me in the face and i recycled the day over again. i thought to myself, that everyone who lives the same life as me always look for a escape route. One has been given to me, so why waste it.

I ran up to the bank and there they were, already waiting for me in a large van. I walked up to her and shooked hands with her and told her that want in. she smiled and allowed me into the group van.

"This is Freed Justine and the guy next to him is Bixlow, what's your name?" she asked me.

"Adam...Adam Strauton." was all I said with a smirk on my face.

To be continued...

that was chapter 1, ch 2 will be up soon. leave a review, it'll be appreciated along with any forms of support.

Happy holidays.


	2. Chapter 2 the first day at work

Army of fairies:

Chapter 02: First day at work. 

Adam's PoV

As I sat in the large truck, I looked at the people I was with. A boy with pink hair which I found to be weird, a man who really needs to put on a shirt and a woman who looked liked a woman who can easily scare the shit out of anyone who gazed at her.

"So…where we going?" I asked them.

"You'll figure out where when you arrive there." Said freed in passenger seat annoyed.

"He's right. Where you're going is a classified location that only those who work there as well as any member of a higher authority can know. You are a normal civilian so you don't have the right to know where as of right now." Said Erza. I nodded as I could respectfully understand why they won't tell me, they were trying to protect their secrets from any enemies. So I fell asleep, thinking I could kill a few hours before going to place where I was unaware of.

Narrator's PoV

(Adam's Dream)

A 7 year old Adam Strauton runs to a tall man with a muscular body, black hair and tanned skin and black beard and hugged him.

"_How was your day at school boy?" he asked Adam_

"_Great dad. I got an A on my spelling test" Adam said._

The man high fived Adam and gives him a pack of skittles and Adam hugs him even more.

"_I love my daddy!" Adam yells proudly._

Time Skip:

Adam wakes up from his bedroom and walks downstairs to see his father walk out the front door and gets into his car and drives off the drive way. A woman in her late thirties approaches her son and kneels down to him.

"_Mommy why did daddy leave?" He asked his mother_

"_Daddy had to go somewhere very far away from here. But he said to tell his favorite son to stay strong, do well in school and that he loves you very much." His mother said._

Adam nodded and walked back to his room.

(Adam's PoV)

I was awakened by the bright light that came from the back of the truck. I opened my eyes to see what looked like a large military base far off the outskirts of town. Erza looked at me for a second with a motherly like look.

"I'm sorry. You were having a dream weren't you? Was it pleasant?" she asked me. I nodded to and made my way out of the truck. I saw Natsu and gray walk towards a building with freed and Bixlow following suit. I walked towards the building and see everyone either fighting with one another, drinking and smoking or just doing whatever they want to. Until Erza walked in everyone became quiet and trembled in fear.

"I have returned. Where is General Makarov?" she asked. Suddenly, a woman with white hair holding a tray of beer bottles walks forward. She was wearing a red dress which showed off her large cleavage.

"Oh hi Erza. The master went off for another meeting." She answered. I looked around and everyone was scare of this girl. And then a few of them looked at me. I decided it was best to look natural instead of looking like a total newbie.

"I've heard you've been causing trouble again. Even if Master forgives you, I won't." she says angrily.

"Cana! You need to control your drinking." She says as I saw a woman who is awkwardly drinking beer out of a whole barrel.

"Vijeeter take the dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit. Maccao…" she said before sighing and sitting down leaving me to stand in the middle with everyone looking at me.

"Oi Erza, who's the new kid?" asked a man with orange hair wearing a white shirt, glasses and khaki pants. He was surrounded by two women on his shoulders.

"This is the guy who saved Natsu's ass from getting shot." Replied Gray laughing at him. I then saw Natsu walked up and punched gray in the face. Gray then roundhouse kicks Natsu and they both fight each other until Erza walks towards them. They both stopped and hugged each other.

I was amazed that the two of them could stop fighting like that. I then turned around to see the white haired woman approach me.

"So you must be the new guy? Hi, I'M Mirajane." She said offering her hand.

"Adam Strauton." I replied back shaking her hand. She was good looking I'm not gonna lie but I decided that flirting on the first day was not a good idea as I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. She walked towards a door that led to somewhat of a living quarters. She turned around and signaled me to follow her, so I did to a room with an average size, a bed, TV, computer and a mini fridge.

"You should come to the bar tonight, you'll meet everyone and you should read this so you'll know everyone." She said as she exited the room. I nodded and looked over the files. There were so many of them.

Hours went by and I decided to take up on Mirajane's offer and go to the bar. I walked down stairs and see everyone brawling, drinking and dancing. I found the bar and took a seat.

A girl that looked liked Mirajane but a bit smaller, appeared to me. She was Lisanna Strauss, the youngest sibling of her and her older brother.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked me. I nodded and told her to get me a beer.

"What? You not gonna drink a real drink?" asked a woman next to me. She had brunette hair and was wearing nothing but a blue bra. This was Cana Alberona; she holds the record for consuming the most alcohol amongst the group. I was surprised that she wears something like that and doesn't get embarrassed. She then slides over a glass of what looked like rum.

"If you ask me, beer is like piss water. Real men drink rum. But if you don't have the balls to keep up with a woman, than I might as well put a dress on ya and take you out to a dance." She said. Suddenly, two men walk up to her and started talking to her. Those men were known as Maccao and Wakaba, the two who think that they can attract women younger than them, but too bad in ends in failure.

"Aw come on Cana, cut the boy some slack." Said Maccao.

"Yeah. No one can out drink you but that does-" he said before they heard the sound of glass hitting the hard wooden table. It was me, that's right. Me Adam strauton drinking rum. I usually don't drink rum but the thing you should know about me is that…I don't like to be mocked.

"At business dinners, they make us drink a fucking lot. Don't underestimate a businessman!" I yelled. She then has a weird look on her face that I somewhat returned and we both turned to Mirajane and Lisanna.

"BRING US ALL THE BACARDI YOU HAVE!" we yelled in unison.

"Oi vey." I heard Maccao and wakaba say in unison.

Normal PoV

In a bushy area not far from the fairy tail headquarters, several groups of men sneak through the trees. They were armed with M4A1's and M14 rifles.

"SO. This is where those fairy Losers reside?" asked a member of the group.

"Yes. Our orders are to eliminate them and bring back the product for further testing." Said the group leader. He signals his subordinates to be ready and hands a solider a sack filled with flash bangs and a switch to cut the lights.

"Do it." The leader says. And with that order. They begin their invasion.

Adam's PoV

Me and Cana were going at. Drink after drink, shot after shot with everyone cheering us on. I felt so alive just drinking to my heart's content. I slammed down my glass signaling that I wanted more. As I was about to drink my what was to be my 13th drink, the lights went out. I quickly swallowed my drink and looked around me. Everyone had looked surprised as well.

"Yo did we forget to pay our electricity bill again?" asked a member of the group. We then heard something drop to the floor. Suddenly, I felt someone grabbing me towards the bar counter.

"Flash bang, get down!" I heard as I got up and heard a bomb go off. I ducked to prevent myself from being stunned. I looked up and saw bullets flying through the window and some people being shot down. I looked and saw Lisanna next to me and Mirajane with her head down.

"Was it you who saved me?" I asked her. Lisanna nodded.

"Anyone who saved My Natsu doesn't deserve to die." She replied. At first I wasn't paying attention but then I realized she said '_My Natsu'. _I then realized from there that she had feelings for Natsu. As the bullets started to fly towards our direction, we hear sounds of what sounded like a shotgun. I looked up and saw a tall muscular man with white hair holding a Spas-12 shotgun clear out most of the intruders without even blinking.

"An Ambush! Really? What man does that, you must face another man head on!" he yelled shooting down too more intruders.

"Cana. You should help him. It'll clear out these vermin." Said wakaba giving some suppressive fire from an ACR.

"Yeah these guys ruined your drinking time, and you were winning." Said Maccao returning fire. Cana then takes a shot of her whiskey and pulls out two silver Beretta 92FS handguns and like a mad jungle monkey that sprung out of its cage and starts firing on the intruders.

I was surprised that a woman, who was not wearing any form of protective clothing and was somewhat drunk, was killing off dudes as if it was nothing. While watching, I saw that some of the intruders were sneaking up on her with their red dots aimed at her head and it looked like that man was brawling with the other intruders and was actually winning. I saw a Remington 870MCS shotgun and a few spare rounds on the counter. I crawled over to get it somehow not getting shot at by the enemy's automatic gunfire. I loaded the gun and waited for them to reload as it would be better plus this gun is mostly effective in close range unless I had a longer barrel with it.

(Music: Lamb of god by Redneck)

My chance had arrived as they had to reload. I ran at high speeds and got close enough to kill off two members of the invading army, one being shot in the chest and the other was shot in the head. I then took a dead body and used it as a meat shield to get passed the now gunfire that is spurting across the room. I then ran out of rounds for the shotgun and ran towards a table, flipped it over to use as a shield to block gunfire. I then see Cana still wiping out troops with insane shooting skills and was impressed by it.

A dead body passes over my head and saw that it was one of the members from this group. Why is there gunfire passing over my head, I thought this would be an escape from my boring life, not a death sentence. I then stumble upon a photo of the man with his wife and daughter. Although I didn't know the person that died, I felt a bubbling rage in me spiraling to go berserk. I mean this guy had a family; he can't tell his wife that he loved her everyday and catch his daughter if she fell and tell her that nothing could never hurt her. I imagined what that child would go through living life without her father. I walked over and picked up the man's MP5K sub machine guns, loaded it up and spiraled out with vengeance on my mind.

(Music change: Geeving by Abandon all ships)

I ran past Cana, jumped through a table and fired rounds which killed several members of the invading group, I then ran at high speeds dodging bullets and killing off soldiers easily. I saw the enemy group retreating after seeing their buddies getting killed. I then hear gunshots from outside and see the enemy soldiers collapsing. With all of them being shot down, everyone came out of hiding. They had found their fallen member dead and were sad to see him dead as I was.

"don't move or else your dead." I heard someone's voice behind me. I knew that this could be it; I would go six feet under and miss out on a lot of things. I closed my eyes praying that in some way, a miracle would happen.

BANG! That is what I heard and thought the worst had happen; I was killed until I opened my eyes and saw the body of a large thug with a hole in his head. I turned around and saw a short elderly man holding a desert eagle wearing a Russian military uniform.

"Hi there." He smiled. I responded with a thank you. He then walks over towards where everyone was and saw the dead body. He took off his hat and bowed his head and said a prayer.

"Contact this man's family, they'll probably want a proper burial." He told Mirajane. She nodded and he then came back towards me.

"young man how did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked me.

"Just got lucky." I replied with a smile.

(Normal PoV)

While Adam was talking to the old man, a girl with green hair wearing body armor and a cowboy hat carrying an AWP sniper rifle walking in.

"General Makarov, looks like those guys won't be back." She said in a southern tone. A man then runs past Adam a Makarov and Hugs the girl.

"I thought you were dead Bisca" the man said. The girl then returned the hug.

"oh Come on Alzack honey, you really think that those bastards could get me?" she teases him and walked to her room with Alzack following her. The rest of the guild ran towards Adam.

"where did you learn to move like that?" asked Bixlow excited.

"Yes. That was an impressive feat." Freed agreed. Everyone was around asking him questions on his skills. One member said that was the manliest thing he ever saw. Another said, that it was so awesome, he felt like painting a portrait on him. Eventually Makarov went up to Adam and with a blank look.

"It seems that everyone is impressed with you. The fact that Erza probably brought or convinced you to come here, plus the fact that you can hold down your own means you passed two out of three requirements to join." He said. Adam then looked at him puzzled about the third requirement.

"what about the third?" he asked.

"you need at least half the members of this group to support you." Said Levy reading the rulebook. She then raises his hand. Two other members then raised their hands, and then Mirajane and Lisanna raised their hands along with the man with white hair. Eventually, everyone raised their hands.

"it's decided. Welcome to fairy Tail Army." Makarov said offering his hand. Adam reached with his hand to shake it. Everyone started cheering.

Meanwhile, Makarov had walked upstairs where Erza sat on a chair. He then sat down and kicked off his shoes.

"I'm surprised that you just sat here in your pajamas while this went on." He said sipping beer.

"Well I had to show you that he can hold his own." She replied eating a piece of cheesecake.

"hmm. Seems like he can. I'm thinking of sending him on a real assignment tomorrow. How would he do on an real job?" he asked her. She walked up and leaned over the balcony.

"we'll just have to find out" she said with Makarov agreeing.

That's it for chapter 2. Sorry for the writers block, I had a lot of shit to do. Im currently doing the next chapter of the mystery wizard so don't worry.

Please read and review.

And if interested in becoming one of my beta readers, please inbox me for information.


	3. Chapter 3 - bad blood

Chapter 3- bad blood

(Dream sequence)

A seven year old Adam waits at the table with a cake in front of him and his mom standing beside him.

"Okay Adam, blow out your candles and make a wish." His mother said. Adam closed his eyes for about thirty seconds before blowing out his candles.

"So what did you wish for?" his mother asked him

"For my dad to come home and to hug him and watch cartoons with him. Oh power rangers are on TV." Adam replied before zooming to the living room.

All his mother could do is cry after hearing that.

"Why are you not here...he misses you...as do I".

(End of Sequence.)

"Adam...Adam...Adam! Time to get up. You're late for the briefing." Said mirajane standing beside his bed. Adam looked at the clock and realized he was indeed late. He got out of bed and saw a set of clothes by a black chair. He puts on a white t-shirt with a black vest, blue jeans and timberlands and walks out.

Adam's PoV

I walk into a small room with steel walls, high tech gear ranging from holographic maps to HD monitors, and high tech satellites.

"Adam. Your late." General Makarov told me with a mixed look. I bowed and apologized for me being late.

"Well, I just went over the details of the assignment. There's has been disturbance in the country of Somalia. A warlord by the name of Boze Sanchez has been gathering arms and has been spreading chaos through the streets. This all started when his sister Sue was killed by an accidental attack. He went mad and gathered an army and has been causing trouble ever since we have sent in one of our best men out there, my grandson Laxus dreyar. But as we know laxus, he tends to sway into trouble which leads into more chaos. Freed and Bixlow were shipped last night and Evergreen was already on her way from her "extended vacation" in Italy so i'm sending you Adam, Natsu and Gray to assist the mission." Said Makarov.

I nodded and followed Alzack and bisca to the Armory. From what I read, Alzack was a good man, very loyal to the team and willing to put his life on the line for them. He came from Texas and was a former cop down there and was recruited by Makarov. And the girl was Bisca Mulan, a member of an elite sniper team in Missouri and was recruited by Erza, the same way I was. Also, they both have a crush on each other which is too bad because she is kinda cute.

When we arrived to the armory, I was in awe at the amounts of firearms on the wall. There were handguns, shotguns, assault rifles, and the works. Natsu and Gray were over by the assault rifles getting their usual which kinda looked like an M4 Carbine and Colt M1911 handgun for Natsu and a FN Scar and a Walther PPK for Gray. It seems these guys have a good eye for weapons, so I really must make a good impression.

So I walked over there and look at two firearms: An M16 assault rifle and two berretta 92's as secondary weapons. They walked towards me and nodded.

"Good choice man. Maybe Fire breather can learn from you Adam." Said Gray walking away. Natsu growled and marched over towards Gray to have their what looked like their usual shouting match before being pushed into the helicopter.

Narrator's Pov

The three of them went into the helicopter and were started flying over the military base. Natsu and Gray were still butting heads with each other while Adam looked over the ocean thinking about meeting another member of the fairy tail Army. Six hours later, the three of them arrived in Somalia and land onto the ground. They checked their guns and proceeded walking forward. Suddenly, the get a message on their Tac Coms.

"Natsu, Gray, Adam can you hear me?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah we can hear you." Replied Gray.

"You guys need to travel to the Centennial hotel and gather with the thunder god tribe and take out Boze Sanchez. Remember guys, Somalia has no law so it's like the wild Wild West out there, so be careful especially you Natsu." She said. Natsu nodded and with that, the three started walking through a forest.

"So. What' this Laxus guy like guys?" Adam asked them.

"Laxus is nothing but trouble." Said Gray with a cold look on his face. "He thinks he's all that and cares little for the team."

"Ah come on, Laxus isn't always that! He can be an ass sometimes but he's still a member of our team." Said Natsu. Adam was a bit scared to meet laxus but knew that he shouldn't make judgements until he meets the guy himself.

An hour later, the three of them arrived to a small village almost close to their target, the centennial hotel. Adam scans the area and sees three guards out for a cigarette.

"Guys. It looks like going through the front door isn't a good idea, by the way things look. It's too heavily armed we need to disguise ourselves to get in." Said Adam. Gray sees the pathway and sees guards all over.

"Yeah your right. It's too heavily armed to just go in, stealth would be the best option." Said gray.

"Awww. I wanted to fight." Whined Natsu

"Well dumbass if you want to go ahead, just don't expect us to back you up." Gray barked "Plus, maybe I'll take Lisanna as my own if you get blown to chunks."

This made Natsu point his gun at Gray and with the angry look on his face; it looked like he would actually kill him. Adam stepped in and gave both of them an stern look that meant '_Get yourselves together' _ Natsu puts down his gun and takes a few deep breaths to show he's calm. Adam points their attention to the guards and silently takes them out and put on their uniforms to sneak in without getting their asses shot.

They walk into the village and had a sigh of relief that Adam's plan had worked. They were within range of the hotel until they heard gunfire from the rooftops. They took cover near broken cars and had their guns ready.

"And you said that stealth is the best option." Said Natsu firing and hitting two guards.

"It wasn't us; there was gunfire from the rooftops meaning someone else started this." Said gray shooting a rooftop guard. Gray signals them to run before things got worse. The ran past through dead bodies and gunfire successfully preventing themselves from getting shot.

Suddenly, a sniper bullet passes through Gray skimming a piece of his face leaving a scar on his right cheek. Natsu and Adam then take cover by the wall as the two snipers block their way into the hotel.

"Shit! I can't get a lock on them." Said Gray

"Me neither!" Natsu replied. Then a man with short blonde hair and a scar on his eye which resembled a lightning bolt barges through a door and shoots one of the snipers in the back of his head and apprehends the other by squeezing his eyes out only using his thumbs. He then jumps down and walks towards the two.

"Man that was so badass you wish you had skills like that." Said Natsu happy to see the man.

"Are you Laxus Dreyar?" Adam asked the blonde.

"What the fuck does it look like!" he yelled. "Freed come in"

"Freed here." He said on his TAC com

"I'm here with the Dipshits gramps sent. You, Evergreen and Bixlow get to the LZ for extraction and hold off any hostiles till I get there. Is that understood?" Laxus ordered.

"Roger that." Said Freed. "Boze is still by the centennial hotel. Take him out and then follow me to the LZ." Laxus said pulling out his M4A1 assault rifle and walked away.

"Is like this all the time?" asked Adam.

"Told you." Said Gray. They walked into the hotel and think that everything is clear but then a man in a western Outlaw suit comes out with a golden Ak47.

"Well well well, if it isn't three Johnny Americans. You guys come in here thinking that you can just come in here and police this place that is how my sister died. She wanted to go to America but I was against it, your country spills nothing but chaos and destruction. Well this is how we deal with people like you here in Somalia!" he yells and several foot soldiers appeared and Boze runs off.

"Hey Adam, you go after him, Natsu and I will take care of these clowns." Said Gray with Natsu nodding and pointing in the direction Boze ran off. Adam hesitates but knew that the mission was more important and he ran off to catch up to Boze.

"Back to back?" asked Gray

"Aww yeah, I'm all fired up." Natsu replied aiming his gun.

Adam's PoV

(Music playing: indestructible by disturbed.)

I ran down the hallway with fast haste trying to catch up to him, running through hallway after hallway. As I was running after him, I started to feel bad for the guy. All this was because the guy lost his sister who he probably loved very much and all she wanted to do was come to America but was killed by an American raid on the country. I don't know what else goes through his mind, but it must be hurting him.

As I ran though another hallway, my thoughts were interrupted by me going through a clothesline from Boze. I landed on the ground but was able to roll myself up to face him.

"If you think that you'll beat me, think again Yankee doodle. I will never lose to an American NEVER!" he yelled charging at me with a fist. I dodged it and responded with a roundhouse kick to his face causing him to bleed. He then spears me to the ground and punches me in the face several times. Luckily, he didn't trap my arms and was able to punch him in the sternum to get off me.

"You Americans are monsters and need to be shown that you don't own everything!" he says. I understand that this guy hates America like many other countries for their lust for power, but man this guy needs to shut up about his hatred. I then pull out my barrettes with him pulling out an old smith and Wesson.

(Music change to: Redneck by the Lamb of God.)

He dives towards cover and starts shooting at me. The bullets fly at high speeds, luckily I was able to dodge them in time to return fire and find cover. He fired until he ran out of bullets and then proceeded to rush me, i countered with a kick to the side. He then throws a knife which misses me then uppercuts me causing me to fall down. This guy must have been training for moments like these cause most fights I get into, they just swing their fists which makes it easy for me to pull off the win. He then starts to run away to what looked like a helipad. I was not going to let him escape again so with quick thinking, I shot two rounds into both of his knees which immobilized him from running. I catch up to him holding my gun with tears falling from his eyes trying to crawl to the helipad

(Music change to: Sadness and sorrow from Naruto.)

"why...why are you Americans so evil...My little sister Sue wanted to go to America and live her life as free woman...but then you assholes...killed her! She wanted a better life than this, not worrying about falling asleep and then not being able to wake up the next morning or walking down the street and not be worried about being caught in the crossfire! THEY SHOULD PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO ME" he yelled with tears falling out of his eyes. Although I don't have any sibling of my own, I felt bad for the guy and I regret killing him. But he needs to be stopped or he will spread his rampage amongst the world. I walked up to him with my gun in my hand with a tear falling from my eye.

"non ti preoccupare amico, si può soffrire qui, ma nella morte, sarete liberi dalla sofferenza. Riposa in pace" I said to him about to pull the trigger but then i heard a sniper going off and see that the bullet hits him in the head killing him. I looked around to see who fired the shot.

(Music stops.)

"don't waste your time looking for me hun, i hid myself in a place you cannot find me." Said a lady on my Tac com.

"Might wanna explain why you took my shot?" i angrily yelled

"okay first of all, you should be thanking me, secondly natsu and gray have took out all the guards so dont worry about going back and three... you might wanna run." She told me. I looked around and saw no threat until i waked over to the dead body of Boze sanchez and saw a long fused dynamite stick close to exploding in his jacket he must've activated when i shot him. I looked around and then jumped out of the nearest window to escaped the blast.

Narrator's PoV

Laxus oversees this and turned on his tac com

"Laxus to fairy tail, my team has completed the mission. Transfer the sceond fee into our accounts." He said as he walked towards Nat

Somehow, Natsu and Gray were right there after i landed out the window. Laxus appeared and laughed at me as i pulled myself up.

"what's so funny Laxus? He could've been killed!" yelled Gray.

"Like i give a fuck about him, he should know that this ain't no white collar job." He said laughing. Adam ran up to him and pushed him. Both Natsu and Gray gasped after seeing that. Laxus, now pissed off that he now embarrased him he walks up and grabs Him by my shirt and looks like a radioactive nuke about to explode.

"Wanna try that again?" asked Freed holing a saber to my throat, Bixlow holding an RPD to his back and a red dot appeared on his forehead. Adam lets go and with that, everyone holds back their weapons.

"Natsu come in." Said Lisanna.

"Natsu here. Adam has eliminated Boze sanchez and we're awaiting further orders." Replied Natsu.

"Okay. Now you guys have to go the LZ which surpisingly you guys are at. Good job Adam, Boze wasn't an easy target. The chopper should be there to etract you guys and bring you home." She said.

"Alright Lisanna. Natsu out." He said turning off his tac com. About thiry mins later, a chopper arrived and they all got in to return home. Before the left they had to pick up another teammate. She had light brown hair, glasses wearing standard military armor as the others from Laxus's group.

"nice work ever, taking boze with just a sub machine gun from sniping distance is no feat anyone can pull off." Said bixlow. Adam, natsu and Gray were shocked to hear that. As they were flying home, Adam and Laxus stared at one another with deadly intentions.

"_i don't know who this guy is, but something in me just tells me something is wrong with him. I don't like him...not...one...fuckin...bit!" _Both adam and laxus Thought as they continued to stare at one another as they returned home.

To be continued

Srry that i took so long to finish the chapter, it was march break and i was just relaxing.

*Announcement*: i will be putting up another FT fanfic. I dont know that it'll be about, maybe a cross over or not idk.

The question is: should the story be Another LucyXOC or should i put the Oc with another character (ex: OcXErza, OcXCana, OcXMirajane, OCXJuvia etc.) that i leave to you guys.

Well you the drill: leave a review, comment or suggestion. It'll be super highly appreicated.

Laters!


End file.
